Dazzling Future
by xXxXxNaLu4EvaxXxXx
Summary: Lucy has been stood up once again... When will this tortutre ever end! NaLu one-shot!


Ohaiyo Minna! This is my firstfanfic! IT WAS FRICKIN LONG TO MAKE THIS SO IF YOU FLAME ME I SWEAR I WILL SET THE WHOLE OF FAIRY TAIL ON YOU! Not to mention Asuna and Kirito and even in dire times I will send my Butler Sebastian. Everyone needs a butler called Sebastian.

Sebastian: Glad to be of sevice ma'm. (Bows head in respect)

Me: Awww Seb your too kind. NOW THEN... On with the story!

Lucy: So why does every frickin sob story thats enters your messed up head have to involve me and a certain pink haired dragon slayer?

Me: Because thats your life purpose. Now on with my fav paring NaLu!

Gray: Tch... Of course its NaLu...(Rolls eyes)

Me: Would you rather it be GrUvia? (Winks and nudges Gray)

Gray: W..w-what!? Get on with your flippin sob story would you! (Storms of blushing)

Me: Aww... Sweet denial! Mira could you please have the honour of doing the disclaimer.

Mira: Mei has no participation in the creation of fairy tail or any of its characters. Also the only thing she owns in this story is a leaf. Please read to find out.

Me: Mira what the hell! Anyways this is just a quick one shot but I will consider running it if people want me too. £100 for anyone that notices something about the plot of this story line! Bii and enjoy bitches!

xXxXxXxXx

I should have known. Im such a fool!

Lucy Heartfilia, you kid yourself every time thinking this one will be different but no you just go and get yourself hurt again.

But I really liked this one. I thought he was special.

I was wrong.

But I just can't forget him. He was just so... Dazzling!

His smile. His energetic personality and his intoxicating laugh.

Not to mention his handsome face and sexy hot body. A/N (Dont worry this has a K+ rating for language)

I picked up my cell and scrolled through the messages.

Nothing... Nothing in 5 whole days...

That's how it works. I meet a guy, we have fun, we exchange numbers and set a date.

But they never come.

I played with my execced keyrings for a while but soon was fed up of waiting.

Leaves from a nearby tree landed on my table.

It was the shape of a broken heart. Wow...

The universe really doesn't want me to find love huh?

I got up and left the outdoor restaurant.

Life sucked at the moment. This was the 3rd time in a row I've been stood up.

I decided to go for a little wander round the bay. It was my favourite place to take a breather and think.

As the wind carried the salt water scent into my nostrils, I suddenly felt at ease. I love the affect the sea gave me.

It made me feel... Tranquil.

My black mini skirt flew up a bit and my blonde hair danced with the wind in harmony.

I pushed a lock of hair behind my pierced ears and showed off my dangly heart earings to the world.

I smiled a small smile but it suddenly fell as a small thought tiggled my mind. Why does this always happen to me?

Why am I the one who always get stood up?

I looked up to the sky and wondered if he might be at the cafe now. Ridiculous...

Turning up to a date an hour and a half late. I must be crazy.

I sighed and walked back to the cafe.

Nothing.

It was still as empty as when I left it. Great...

I got my hopes up for nothing.

Lowering my head, I strolled out of the cafe and towards town. I could at least treat myself.

As I was walking on a little path hidden by beautiful tall towering oak trees, I thought to myself.

Is this really worth it? Going through all this pain all the time?

God knows what the answer is... A/N (And me obvi! Soz I will stop interrupting)

My heart gets broken time and time again. Is there no one who could ever be right for me?

I almost didn't notice I was so lost in thought.

If it hadn't been for the mess of crazy pink hair and scaly scarf that caught my eye, I would have walked on straight past.

Luckily, I didn't.

A boy slightly older than me with pink hair in a grey waistcoat and white shorts and top ran past me.

But then he stopped.

We turned around both completely in sync.

Its him...

He's really here... Two hours late but you know details, details...

I wasn't stood up.

He looked at me and enlightenment and relief washed over his gorgeous face.

He smiled that amazing smile that could put the sun out of business.

"Lucy!" he said.

"Natsu..."

xXxXxXxXx

Tah dah! Am I amazing or what...

Sebastian: Well done madam. Well done.

Me: And my bit about the leaf completed the story! I think this deserves some Ben and Jerry Cookie Dough ice cream don't you Seb?"

Sebastian: Right away ma'm. (Walks off)

Lucy: You little cheater! This is so not your story. A pathetic excuse of a writer... (Rolls eyes)

Me: Oh Yea! You try and do any better little miss know it all... Hmmph!

Gray: Jeez... Your such kids grow up already...

Me: I don't want to be like you! You've grown up so much you grow out of your clothes you streaking popsicle!

Gray: Aw... Shit dude come on! (Runs to find clothes)

Me: Any please R&R and maybe I'll add another few chapters if you guys like. Also tell me for my next NaLu story who Natsu love rival is:

Gray

Sting

Rouge

Laxus

Gajeel

Makarov (Just kiddin!)

Loki

Well I'll see ya'll later peace out bitches!


End file.
